Welcome to Paradise
by Otaku Chubs
Summary: (mir.kag) Where high fashion and hot passion meet, there's a place called Paradise. Welcome.


Title: Welcome to Paradise

Author: Otaku Chubs

Rating: R

Summary: Kagome was a student without a purpose, until she meets the team behind Paradise Kiss. Now with new dreams and friends, can she balance her life, or will passion spin it out of control.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters.

an: This story is going to be heavily based on the manga created by Ai Yazawa, Paradise Kiss. If you can't deal with that, please don't read this. Also, go read Paradise Kiss, its awesome!

**Welcome to Paradise**

**Stage 1**

The basement store was removed from the main road by a maze of side streets. To reach it, one had to go down a flight of steps to the cute little door. Sweet exotic scents filled its every corner…as if someone was making candies in a Chinese import store. Dizzying music pulsated and bounced off the loud pink walls. There was an old bar and a pool table and three sewing machines. It was like a secret hideout. They called it their studio.

_God, I hate the city._

Kagome thought tiredly, glancing at all the passerbys on the streets of Tokyo. She envied them for their ability to walk carelessly about. It wasn't even a weekend for Kami's sake! So immerged in studying her English book for upcoming midterms, she didn't pay attention to the golden gaze that followed her or the voice that called out.

"Hey you! Girl with the long hair!" A hand snaked out and grabbed her book bag, rousing her from her stupor. "C'mere and let me get a look at you."

Kagome panicked as she looked upon her assailant. Penetrating golden eyes were studying her, envisioning something she could only guess what. Short bleached hair spiked out from his overly pierced head. _Why is there a safety pin in his eyebrow? And his lip?!?! What the hell?_

"Wow, you're great!" the strange guy said. _What's with this guy?_ He seemed unfazed by her staggered glare. "You're tall! Over 5'5, right?" His features resembled a child looking at a delicious piece of candy.

"Eh he he. Yeah sure, whatever you say. Bye!" With that, Kagome took off in a mad dash. _Somebody help me! I'm about to be robbed, possibly raped, most likely murdered!! _Not paying any mind to where she was headed, she ran head first into a soft chest.

Apologizing furiously, she chanced a glance at her blockade. A tall, elegantly dressed figure loomed over her. A wide-brimmed hat, decorated with a lovely veil was placed daintily onto of its head.

_Nice veil, it almost hides the fact that she's a man!_

"Hey!" he strange punk before yelled, causing her to unconsciously stop and turn. "Jakotsu! Catch that girl!" Kagome looked panicked towards the cross dresser now known as Jakotsu. _Ack! I'm going to be killed by a drag queen!_

A devious grin graced Jakotsu's face. _Why is 'she' looking at me like that? Who are these people? _She felt arms snake around her torso, trapping her arms to her sides. He vision started to blur and she heard distant shouts of victory from the crazy golden-eyed man.

_Incense. Is this was death smells like? Strawberry incense? Had I known it would be this soon, I would have lived life to the fullest. Not that I know how to do that…_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find a cute blur looking concerned at her.

_I can see an angel…_

Slowly her vision cleared and a girl came into view.

…_with pink hair._

"Are you alright," the angel called out in a cute and childish voice. Kagome glanced around her surroundings and laid eyes upon her earlier assailants.

_No, I'm in Hell!!_

"So, let me get this straight," Kagome calmly said, taking a sip of her tea that Jakotsu prepared for everyone. "You want me to be a model in your fashion show?" She held her head in her hands, trying to sort through all the information they were throwing at her.

"Have you heard of the Koizumi School of Arts? We're seniors in the fashion design class."

"Uh, yeah. I've heard of it." No sooner had the words left her mouth then a gleeful shriek left the mouth of the pink angel.

"Of course she knows it, our school is famous," the spiky haired one boasted.

_Yeah, for enrolling nut bags, _Kagome silently added.

"Every year our school has a festival. We've been looking for a model to walk the runway for us," the spiky one spoke, "You're perfect for our image, a total waif."

"So, that's it," Kagome sighed. "You should have said so in the first place."

The cute and the spiky one looked at her in amazement. "So you'll do it then!?" the spiky one yelled. A scream of joy came from the pink one.

Kagome took a sip of her tea. "You can't be serious. I have to study. I don't have time for this. I have to go now before I'm late for class." When she was bombarded with questions about school and her plans, something in her snapped. "Look, what is this, an interrogation! I have a lot on my mind now, unlike some people, I live in the real world and don't have time for these stupid games!" After her tirade she gazed into three sets of surprised eyes. Turning to leave, she was stopped by a voice.

"Hey, hold on a minute!" She turned to see the spiky one livid and stalking over to her.

"Inuyasha…" the cute one started as she clung to his arm.

"Hey, princess. We were trying to be nice about it, but you can piss off if you don't want to show us the same respect." Kagome's eyes resembled saucers as she took in his outraged form. "You think you're better than us, huh? You think we're doing this because we can't cut it in your world!" Instantly, Kagome regretted her haughtiness and tried to apologize. "I don't want to hear it, you can take your apologies and shove it up your ass!"

"Inuyasha! Please stop it!" The pink angel was trying to hold him back. She turned her attention to Kagome. "I'm sorry. Please don't mind him. I'm sorry we kept you from your studies." Kagome looked toward Inuyasha, who was walking away, muttering about stuck-up brats. "I didn't get your name."

Kagome didn't seem to hear her as she made her way to the door, intent on never seeing these people again. The pink angel ran after as she was making her way down the stairs outside.

"I'm sorry Patricia!" she yelled after her, causing Kagome to fall down the stairs in surprise. "I'm Rin! we're always here after school, please feel free to some back whenever you want."

Kagome just stared coldly at the girl. She felt bad, but would not let it show as she stormed off home. Rin watched her leave before noticing something on the floor. A student passbook? She turned to go inside, just missing the slender fingers that wrapped themselves around the discarded book.

"Not bad."

Inuyasha, Rin and Jakotsu turned from their positions at the sewing machines toward the voice at the door.

"Eek! Miroku, you surprised me!" Rin shrieked.

"Welcome back, Mir-kun," was the reception from Jakotsu.

"Oi, how was the fabric store?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Not so good. We'll have to go to Nippori on Sunday. But who is this Kagome?" He studied the student passbook in his hand. "I wonder if she'd model for us, that look is perfect for our image."

"Oh, her name is Kagome?" replied Rin. "I just called her Patricia."

"I see. So Inuyasha yelled at her and she ran away." Miroku held his head in his hand exasperatedly. "I knew you would screw things up. Never send a boy to do a man's job." He sighed as he hit the cue ball, expertly sinking in the number eight ball for the win.

"What shall we do for a model for the show then, Miroku?" Rin questioned. Miroku grabbed a loose tendril of curled hair from her pigtail and rolled it between his palm, gently taking in the scent of strawberry shampoo.

"Do you want to do it Rin?"

"But Rin is too short." Miroku smiled at her.

"You're so cute Rin, I want to put you in my pocket and take you home." Out of no where, a giant punching glove attached to Inuyasha's hand came out and knocked him across the floor.

"Hand's off Rin, pervert!" Inuyasha turned to leave, but Rin was behind him.

"But what about Patricia's passbook?" Inuyasha glared at the offending object in her hand. He 'hmphed' and turned to leave, calling out to the girl behind him.

"If she wants it, let her come and get it herself."

Rin looked after Inuyasha before turning to the other two occupants in the room. She sweat dropped at the scene before her.

Miroku was on the floor, foaming from the mouth with a weeping Jakotsu hovering over him.

"No, Mir-kun, you can't die!" Jak cried, "It's only the first chapter!"

_Where did I put it?!?!?_

Kagome searched frantically through her desk at school. She had noticed her missing passbook when she arrived at school. She didn't mind that she lost it, no, she could get another one made. It was a picture of a certain cute guy in her class that she didn't want to lose.

Kouga Ookami.

He was idol of many girls at school and the current holder of her heart. Not that he knew it in the least, but that's besides the point. She kept a picture of him in the passbook and if any knew about it, she'd die of embarrassment.

"Higurashi?" A concerned voice called out to her. "Are you alright?" She looked up to whoever disturbed her inner tirade. A panic slowly set in and she nearly jumped back two feet when she noticed who it was.

"K…Kouga-kun? Ah, no, I'm fine. Just fine." She tried to squirm out of her chair and finally burst out the door, as far away as possible from the only guy who can bring her to a blubbering idiot.

Kouga stood shell-shocked where she left him. _Maybe she's just stressed out over mid-terms, _he thought _Too bad, she's hot._

Kagome walked home, immersed in thoughts of school and Kouga and strangely, the trio of weirdos she met yesterday.

"Ms Kagome Higurashi?"

She turned her head to face the soft voice that called her name. She was met with a very tall man leaning against the brick wall surrounding her school. He was dressed in a high quality, deep purple pinstripe suit. He had a white fedora hat atop his head. Short black hair was pulled into a dragon tail at the base of his neck. He took off his hat to uncover the deepest purple eyes she had ever gazed into. She almost lost herself in them. Her hands flew to her cheeks, vainly attempting to cover the blush she was sure had crept up there.

"Um, yes?" was all she managed to get out after trying to compose herself.

"I thought so," he said, taking out a rose he had hidden. "They were right, you are amazing. I'm terribly sorry for my friends rudeness yesterday. Please forgive them. I am Miroku Yazawa." He handed her the rose, making her more flustered than before.

"Uh yeah, sure, they're forgiven." She turned, intent on running as far away as possible from this man. Amusedly, an image of a video game where the boss character always comes last ran through her head. She would have laughed, if not for the fact that she was terrified.

"By the way, did you lose your passbook? You dropped it at the studio yesterday."

"Oh, so that's why you… Oh thank you!" she declared, holding her hand out expectantly. Miroku looked down to her hand, placing the forgotten rose in it, then turned to leave.

"Hey wait! What about my passbook?"

"Oh, did you want it?" Miroku looked at her in feigned surprise.

"Of course, it's mine!"

"Well, if you want it," he looked at her with eyes that brought heat to her cheeks, and put his face incredibly close to hers "come and get it."

I am undecided as to whether or not I will continue this. It was more to get me started writing again. Depending on the reaction it gets, I will decide. Please leave a review and let me know. Ja ne.


End file.
